


intimate moments

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gettin cock in the Cock Pit, Rough Sex, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: you catch mando having a… private moment and instead of leaving, you join him to assist.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216





	intimate moments

**Author's Note:**

> for you, katie aka @sithmando who's been begging me to do this for literal weeks
> 
> harrass me on tumblr: [mandowhoreian](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com/)

It seemed to you that the Mandalorian never took time to himself. He was always on the job, working to provide for you and the kid. You told him he didn’t _have_ to provide for you, but since you had taken up the job of helping him repair the Razorcrest and taking care of the kid he thought it was his duty. But the man never took a break. He would get up, find a job, go to said job, do it, get paid, repeat. You weren’t even entirely sure if he slept and the only reason why you knew he even ate was because he’d lock the cockpit for an hour or two at a time and come down with an empty plate of…. whatever. 

But other than that, you had no clue. He worked like a well-oiled machine which is something that you admired about him. You admired him for his work ethic and because there was a sense of mystery surrounding him. For all you knew he _could_ be a droid under all that armor, or he could be a Gungan. You didn’t know anything about him other than he stole a bounty and took it in as his foundling. In all honesty you didn’t particularly mind that you knew nothing about him, you knew that you didn’t need to. You admired him either way and you were attracted to him either way. 

Yes, you had to admit that there was an attraction to him. You didn’t know what it was about him that got you going, since you didn’t know a thing about what he looked like. You think that maybe it’s the armor making him look so full. It could be the way he seems to get protective of you and the kid. Or maybe it’s the way his voice sounds through the modulator of his helmet. Truly, you couldn’t pin point it but you found yourself wanting to touch yourself at night with the thought of him on several different occasions. One of these days you’d try to boost your confidence enough to drop some hints or make a move, but until then the fantasies you made up in your head would have to do. 

He had just gotten back an hour ago. When he came in he immediately slumped himself over on a nearby crate and just laid his head against the hull of the ship for a few moments, exchanging a few words with the kid, who didn’t speak to him, but he still conversed. You were bent over something trying to pick up a tool the kid had tossed on the ground without you knowing, and failing miserably. After a while of trying you gave up, seeing him looking in your general direction once you stood back up. Your face turned red, a blush creeping up your face. 

“Uh - the kid - he threw something down there. Can’t get it.” you managed to stutter out beforehe just nodded and went upstairs into the cockpit, leaving the kid down in the hull with you. That was probably the most interaction the two of you had in days. Sighing, you picked up the little fur ball and tried to get him to go to sleep. He was an insistent little thing, and fought till the very end to stay away but alas, you won him over and slowly he passed out in your arms. You sat him down in his cradle and closed the cover so he wouldn’t escape if he woke up. You grabbed yourself a portion of food and shoved it in your mouth, sighing as you ate in silence again alone - the usual. 

A clang and a grunt from the cockpit jumped you out of your haze. You sprung to your feet and eyed the ladder to the cockpit. The door was still cracked open - he hadn’t shut it all the way. So technically he didn’t want to be left alone, which meant you could make sure he didn’t pass out from any injuries he may have. Slowly you ascended the ladder, taking a peek through the crack of the door to make sure he was actually okay. What you saw was not at _all_ what you expected. 

It seemed to you that he was fine… he was more than fine, actually. He was sitting in the pilot’s chair, legs spread, with his cock out. His gloves were on the floor and he was fucking his own fist, grunting and groaning as he went. You could feel your cunt clenching at the sight of it, your own slick starting to seep out of you. You bit on the back of your hand to stop you from moaning at the sight. He was being rough - his fist fucked into his cock quickly as he started to moan _your name_. 

You couldn’t help it. You let out a gasp. He stopped for a minute, not doing anything to put himself back together. It was now or never you decided as you opened the door to the cockpit and walked in. You said nothing and neither did he as you dropped to your knees in front of him. Your eyes danced to his cock, looking at the precum seeping out of his tip. Much to your shock, he picked his pace back up again, fisting his cock furiously. You put your hands on his knees and tightened your grip, more heat starting to swirl inside of you. Oh god you wanted to touch yourself, anything to help ease some of your tension. Your mouth watered at the better sight of him fucking into his own fist, his moans like music to your ears. 

His arm reached to the back of your neck, fingers wrapping around it as he dragged you closer to his still hard cock that he continued to pump. He wanted you to blow him - of course he did. While you could sit here and watch him get himself off to the vision of you all day, while also getting yourself off as well, you didn’t particularly mind so you took it the rest of the way yourself and wrapped your lips around his tip. His grip on the back of your neck tightened as you did so, causing him to curse. 

“F-f-fuck… just-t-t like that.” he said, singing you praises as you started to bob up and down on his cock. You found that taking extra time to suck on the tip while your hand played at his balls was what really got him going, so you did that. He moaned again as he started to buck his hips up into your mouth, fucking into you. “Look s-s-so fucking good - _fuck_ \- earlier. _So good…_ ” he moaned out. 

You took him as deep as you could. Even when he hit your gag reflex, he kept going. The way he moaned when you squeezed at his balls was delicious and you wanted to hear him cry out more of it. He hung his head back in bliss as you went down on him, using one of your hands to pump his back as you went and paid attention back to his tip, making him groan. His grip on your ass was getting tighter and tighter and at that moment you knew he was close to a release.

Just as it seemed that he needed a release, you needed one too. You were desperate, taking one of your hands off his knee to bring it in between your own legs. Your hand had just snaked under your waistband when he pulled you off his cock, standing you up. Hand still in your pants, he took this opportunity to pull them down your waist as he brought you onto his lap and sat you down onto his cock. 

You cried out at the feeling of his cock inside of you. You snaked your arms around his neck and grabbed two fist fulls of his tunic as he started to slam up into you. His hands meanwhile found his way to your ass as he gripped onto it tightly, moaning as he thrust into you. He wasn’t holding back as he bucked himself into you like an animal, hands regripping your ass every chance he got to emit those moans that were really pushing him over. Your cunt was dripping onto his cock allowing him easy access to slide in and out of you. 

But that wasn’t going it for him. In a movement that went quicker than you could think, you were being hoisted into the air and thrown to the ground, him still inside of you. Mando then decided to flip you over and brought your ass up to meet his hips before he started to _wreck_ you from behind. You heard the clunk of something from behind you before you felt his hands back on your ass again, squeezing back down as the echoes of his balls slapping against your skin along with your moans could be heard across the room. His lips sunk into your neck, causing you to cry out beautifully at the realization that not only were you nearly at your peak, but that his _helmet was off._

You were in too much of a haze to try to peak. And you also knew that if you did he would probably stop and oh lord you didn’t want this to stop. You would bend over every part of the ship every day if it meant he would end up pounding into you like this. You were almost there, nearly tipping over the edge but something was missing - you needed more. You needed him to bring you more pleasure to bring you over, to bring the both of you over.

“Touch me - p-please.” you begged him. He grunted as he obliged, snaking both of his hands up your shirt to grope your tits, bringing your body up against his. You moaned out his name as his fingertips swirled at your nipples and his lips stayed on your neck as he pounded his cock into you, moaning against your skin as his thrusts got sloppy, but none slower. He was pounding into you quicker than he could balance, the two of you struggling to stay upright with the force of him going into you. 

“F-fuck pretty girl - gonna - gonna cum… Need you… cum…” he said to you with a moan as he moved one of his hands off your tits down to your bud and started twirling his fingers over that.

“M-mando just like that-t-t, don’t stop.” you moaned. He increased his speed thrusting into you and the speed in which he played with your bud. His thumb circled over the bundle while two of his fingers slid up your slit. You were spilling his name out of your mouth in between moans as he grunted behind you with every move he made, your cunt feeling so, so good around his cock. 

That was all it took before you were sent over the edge, cunt clenching down on his cock as you screamed out his name. He only bucked into you faster, trying to bring his own release on as you arched your back against him and continued to clench around him. Soon after he followed, cock twitching inside of you as he let out an animalistic moan behind you, death dripping your breast and continuing to play with your bud as he came inside of you. He groaned as he did, panting behind you as he stayed in you for as long as he could before sliding out. 

You fell to the floor once more as you heard his helmet scrape against the ground - assuming he was going to put it back on. You were still panting and catching your breath when he hoisted you up again, helping you re-dress yourself. He kept his arms around you as you finished, looking down at you and tracing his fingers up your cheek bone. He gently placed his forehead on yours as he continued to do so. 

You read once that a Mandalorian touching your forehead was a sign of affection. You certainly hoped that was true, and so did the butterflies in your stomach. 


End file.
